Sometimes it Lasts in Love
by cs2696
Summary: tony and jeanne have an interesting encoutner at night not very good summary first fanfic pleas read and reveiws are very welcome song-fic


**Disclaimer: I don't own ncis tony, Ziva, Jeanne, Or Adele's song someone like you so don't sue **

**Reviews are welcome this is my first fanfic so tell how you feel about it**

_I heard  
>That you're settled down<br>That you  
>Found a girl<br>And you're  
>Married now<br>_

Tony was walking home from the store so he could get his wife the ice cream she craved. As he was walking he was thinking about the day he married ziva and the day they found out she was pregnant. When he went to turn on his street he saw a woman standing on the other side watching him intently and then she walked into the light and saw that it was Jeanne.

_I heard  
>That your dreams came true.<br>Guess she gave you things  
>I didn't give to you<em>

_Old friend_  
><em>Why are you so shy?<em>  
><em>Ain't like you to hold back<em>  
><em>Or hide from the light<em>

Jeanne what are you doing?

Good to see you to tony.

Sorry I got to go Jeanne good seeing you

Wait tony cant we just talk.

I really have to go.

Just have a cup of coffee with me.

Sure but just one cup.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_  
><em>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<em>  
><em>I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded<em>  
><em>That for me it isn't over<em>

_Never mind_  
><em>I'll find someone like you<em>

_I wish nothing but the best for you too  
>"Don't forget me", I begged<br>"I'll remember", you said  
>"Sometimes it lasts in love<br>But sometimes it hurts instead."  
>Sometimes it lasts in love<br>But sometimes it hurts instead,  
>Yeah.<em>

Jeanne why do you want to talk when there is nothing to talk about.

Sure there is like the last time I saw you.

Ok what about it?

I am really sorry for accusing you of murder I was just in a bad place.

I get that I really do and I'm sorry for lying and hurting you but what is done is done.

All these years I've been trying to get you out of my head but every time I am on a date I think of us and how you used to sweep me off my feet.

What are you doing here Jeanne after 5 years?

I thought that maybe you would see me and remember all the good times we had and that you would tell me that you lied the last time we spoke and that you really did love me.

A part of me did love you but I have moved on I am in love with my wife I don't know what you thought you were going to see when you saw me. Did you think I wouldn't move on?

Didn't know what to expect I am sorry for wasting your time goodbye tony.

Jeanne wait I really am sorry.

I know tony I guess I have to come to terms with things.

Where are you staying?

Not far from here why?

What direction?

This way.

Let me walk with you cause I am going the same way and it would be nice to have a trained federal agent with you right?

right

_You know how the time flies  
>Only yesterday<br>It was the time of our lives  
>We were born and raised<br>In a summer haze  
>Bound by the surprise<br>Of our glory days_

Same old tony.

What is wrong with me?

Nothing I'm just glad you haven't change.

Why change when your perfect the way you are.

Ha-ha very funny you perfect I'm glad that you still have your sense of humor

You need it when do the work I do or you just get run down by the job and I can't have than know can I.

I see you have gotten wiser

I have always been like this

Tony stops when he see she is no longer beside him he turns around to see her crying and he thinks about the last time he saw her and how he felt for lying to. He really messed up sure he was used to lying but Jeanne finally made him open up and stop holding people at arm's length

Jeanne why are you crying?

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<br>I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
>That for me it isn't over.<em>

Never mind  
>I'll find someone like you<br>I wish nothing but the best for you too  
>"Don't forget me", I begged<br>"I'll remember", you said  
>"Sometimes it lasts in love<br>But sometimes it hurts instead."

I don't know I guess it was never truly over for me maybe one day soon very soon I can move on.

You will when you meet the right guy you will know I promise.

Now you sound like my mother.

How is she by the way?

Good way to change the subject.

You stopped crying that has to be good for something right.

I guess you know my dad once told me sometimes it lasts in love and sometimes it hurts instead.

Oh

Well this is my new place thanks for walking with me goodbye tony and stay safe.

You to Jeanne nice talking to you. I think the ice-cream melted Ziva is going to kill me.

Sorry!

It's ok it can always be put in the freezer and she is probably asleep by now.

Bye and thanks again.

No problem.

_Nothing compares  
>No worries or cares<br>Regrets and mistakes  
>They are memories made.<br>Who would have known  
>How bittersweet this would taste?<em>

As Jeanne walked into her apartment she could barely see her vision was blurry because of all the tears. She wondered why did love have to hurt so much. She knew one day she would get over him but tonight she would cry herself to sleep or drink herself to sleep whichever came first. She thought about all the memories they made the only thing she could say about her relationship with tony was that she didn't have any regrets just maybe more mistakes made on her part for accusing tony of murder. As much as she wanted to hate him she couldn't. After all she still loved him. But she has to move on. The bittersweet meeting opened her eyes and showed her that he could never be the tony DiNardo she wanted and loved he was tony DiNozzo

She fell asleep listening to the radio while Adele's song someone like you lulled her to sleep.

Never mind  
>I'll find someone like you<br>I wish nothing but the best for you too  
>"Don't forget me", I begged<br>"I'll remember", you said  
>"Sometimes it lasts in love<br>But sometimes it hurts instead"

Never mind  
>I'll find someone like you<br>I wish nothing but the best for you too  
>"Don't forget me", I begged<br>"I'll remember", you said  
>"Sometimes it lasts in love<br>But sometimes it hurts instead"

Sometimes it lasts in love  
>But sometimes it hurts instead<p> 


End file.
